Tubes, connectors, nipples and other types of equipment which are used in respiratory therapy are commonly subject to strict requirements, meant to ensure their suitability for medical use. Such equipment is often used for the supply of medicinal gasses, such as oxygen, to patients.
A number of standards, such as International Standard ISO 5356-1:2004, European Standard No. EN 13544-2:2002E, British Standard No. BS EN 13544-2:2002+A1:2009 (all three incorporated herein by reference in their entirety) and others, list numerous requirements which respiratory therapy equipment must comply with. One of the many requirements is kink-resistance. A tube used for the delivery of gas has to be highly reliable, to the degree it is still able to deliver at least some gas to the patient when folded, squashed or the like.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.